happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Against Tuatara
Two Against Tuatara is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode is the first to star the Tuatara, and also introduces Stone the hippie. Roles Starring *Eejit *The Tuatara Featuring *White Kiwi *Senior *Stone Appearances *Tuatara tribe *Pharaoh Wrappy *Kiwi Plot At the museum, Eejit and White Kiwi await to witness the new dinosaur exhibit. Senior removes the cloth but reveals nothing. He facepalms realizing he forgot about the exhibit, so he needs somebody to find one. White Kiwi says the closest thing to dinosaurs is tuataras, giving Eejit an idea. Later, Eejit packs some deadly weapons, but White Kiwi says to lay them off as tuataras are endangered. Hearing the conversation from outside a window, Stone decides to put an end to the hunt. A plane later lands in New Zealand, and Eejit and White Kiwi set off into the forest. After hours of searching, White Kiwi sees a rustling in the bushes. Eejit runs to the scene, slamming a jar over the bushes in hopes of catching a tuatara. One big tuatara pops up with the jar stuck to his head, causing Eejit and White Kiwi to cheer with glee. However, The Tuatara lets out a whistle which gets the two travelers surrounded by his tribe. Eejit and White Kiwi get tied up and lead to the tribe's territory. They are thrown into a cauldron over a bonfire, with the tuataras dancing around awaiting to make stew out of them. White Kiwi comes up with a plan and uses his beak to cut the rope. The tuatara tribe remains distracted in their ritual, until their leader is tied up kidnapped. A chase ensues as Eejit and White Kiwi run away with their victim. As they stop for breaths, Stone appears and unties The Tuatara. Eejit feels his fin get cut off and turns to find The Tuatara holding it. He and White Kiwi run back, finding themselves cornered by the rest of the tribe. Just before The Tuatara and his tribe could finish them off, Stone interferes saying that violence cannot solve problems. Feeling hungry, the tuataras attack Stone, allowing Eejit and White Kiwi a chance to escape. Senior is impressed by the boys' discovery, looking at the fin of "a prehistoric shark" (actually Eejit's severed fin). Eejit scratches the bandaged wound at the back of his head, delighted that the trick worked. Senior announces his next exhibit being for a rare finless porpoise. To save the trouble of another hunt, White Kiwi throws a net over Eejit. An injured Stone bursts through the door and vows to protect this endangered species, taking Eejit away. Moral "If you can't find something, try the next best thing." Injuries #Eejit gets his fin cut off by The Tuatara. #Stone is mauled by the tuatara tribe. Trivia *This marks the first starring role of The Tuatara after his prototype appeared in Taking Flight and his official debut in Turn up the Stereo-types. *This is Stone's debut appearance. *''That's No Lizard ''was the original name of this episode. *The finless porpoise is a real animal. *Pharaoh Wrappy was one of the exhibits in the museum. Kiwi was also seen in the plane when it landed in New Zealand. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths